1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analog filters, and particularly to a digitally programmable high-order filter analog filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current-mode building blocks (CMBBs), transconductance amplifiers (gm), and operation transconductance amplifiers (OTAs) have been used to realize several high-order filters. Prior art filters however, have a single output and modifying the filter type would require changes in the hardware. In addition, the absence of a programmability feature hinders the use of most of these filters in integrated circuit (IC) applications.
Thus, a digitally programmable high-order filter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.